smallville_top_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Detective
A fanon universe incorporating the first two story arcs from the comics, Guardian and Detective. Synopsis Conner Kent *Conner's adventures just before Clark became Superman, involving Krypto's escape from the Phantom Zone and Conner becoming Superboy. *Bizarro returns. stealing Conner's DNA. Meanwhile, Lana begins suffering from Kryptonite poisoning until Conner convinces Bizarro to save her. Also, a prototype of LX-15 arrives looking for Lana before the return of Slade and Conner joining a new team. *Victoria confuses Conner and Alex for her thought dead children. Roy ends up affected by an invention of Tess' before the team is held hostage by a mad man in his malevolent school. *Conner begins setting his affairs in order and prepares to become a solo hero just before the arrival of the Thanagarian villain, Hro Talek, looking for Carter and Shayera. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax *The story takes place immediately after Finale with Tess' neural toxin failing to remove Lex's memories. Tess is revived by Alex and Conner using flesh from their arms to repair her damaged body, as in Lazarus. The Legion arrives to explain the slightly altered future after Pax is stopped. Metropolis *Lex begins developing a super city called Omega City, and the League investigates it along with the returned Dark Knight, Batman. *Following Clark's death during the mess with Omega City, the League does their best to help safeguard the world in his place, with Lex gaining a sinister idea. *Zod escapes the Phantom Zone and plans his ultimate revenge on Clark with Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson, and Sinestro. Guardian Conner Kent *Tess is revived by Lex through a clone of her named Lena that she takes in after being saved by Clark and Conner. The Crisis is used as the finale. *Lena and Emily Lang become friends as she's discovered to having half her DNA come from Clark like Conner and Alex. *Lena develops Super Hearing, which brings her and Tess closer as sisters. *Lena and Kara become friends. Metropolis *Selina is married to Bruce and pregnant with Helena. She then returns to being Catwoman once Helena's born. *Catwoman aids Bruce in his fights after Superman's death. Hank Henshaw downloads his consciousness into the Cyborg Superman and is depowered rather than killed. *Tess and Bruce's romance is dropped completely. Detective Conner Kent *Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon help the League out. The Crisis involves the Arrowverse now. *John Blake loses his father, becomes the first Robin, and joins Young Justice. *Bane breaks Batman, making him ask for help from Superman and Superboy before taking Bane out. Janya develops a crush on John. *John's friend Ethan becomes Clayface thanks to Joker. Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face. Catwoman assists in the Crisis and begins a relationship with Bruce. Metropolis *The Nolanverse elements are dropped and replaced with elements from the Arkhamverse. *Miss Martian and Conner begin a relationship, dropping the Conner Barbara relationship completely. *Helena is more prominent. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Conner Jonathan Kent (recurring in Conner Kent and Metropolis Season 1) *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Brainiac (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Davis Bloome *Zod (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Faora (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Joker (recurring in Conner Kent) *Harley Quinn (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Selina Kyle (recurring in Conner Kent) *Helena Kyle (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Ra's al Ghul (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Talia al Ghul (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Oliver Queen *Roy Queen (recurring in Conner Kent and Metropolis Season 1) *Lana Queen (recurring in Conner Kent and Metropolis Season 1) *Joseph Gardner (recurring in Conner Kent) *Kendra Saunders (recurring in Conner Kent) Supporting Characters *Lionel Luthor (13/????) *Lana Lang (10/????) *Zoe (10/????) *Clayton (10/????) *Martha Kent (9/????) *Bart Allen (9/????) *Alfred Pennyworth (8/????) *Jor-El (7/????) *Shelby (6/????) *Emily Lang (6/????) *Edward Nigma (6/????) *Mercy Graves (5/????) *Jonathan Kent (5/????) *Sam Lane (5/????) *Jonathan Crane (5/????) *James Gordon (5/????) *John Jones (5/????) *Rokk Krin (5/????) *Garth Ranzz (5/????) *Imra Ardeen (5/????) *Tinya Wazzo (5/????) *Brainiac 5 (5/????) *Salu Digby (5/????) *Winslow Schott (4/????) *Pete Ross (4/????) *Jimmy Olsen (4/????) *Lucy Lane (4/????) *Dr. Fate (4/????) *Ayla Ranzz (4/????) *Pax (4/????) *Clark Luthor (4/????) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/????) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/????) *Doomsday (3/????) *Bizarro (3/????) *Zor-El (3/????) *Jimmy Olsen (3/????) *Perry White (3/????) *Harvey Bullock (3/????) *Ellen Yin (3/????) *Ethan Bennett (3/????) *Mia Dearden (3/????) *Dinah Lance (3/????) *Zan (3/????) *Janya (3/????) *Vic Sage (3/????) *Tess Luthor (3/????) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (3/????) *Lois Queen (Earth-2) (3/????) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (3/????) *Jester (3/????) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (3/????) *Thea Queen (3/????) *Moira Queen (3/????) *John Diggle (3/????) *Felicity Smoak (3/????) *Tommy Merlyn (3/????) *Karen Starr (2/????) *Victoria Hardwick (2/????) *Lara-El (2/????) *Cat Grant (2/????) *Thomas Wayne (2/????) *Rachel Dawes (2/????) *Arthur Curry (2/????) *Diana of Themyscira (2/????) *Victor Stone (2/????) *Jules Sage (2/????) *Otis Berg (1/????) *John Corben (1/????) *Alura In-Ze (1/????) *Ella Lane (1/????) *Emil Hamilton (1/????) *Oswald Cobblepot (1/????) *Harvey Dent (1/????) *Victor Fries (1/????) *Nora Fries (1/????) *Bane (1/????) *Waylon Jones (1/????) *Joe Chill (1/????) *Martha Wayne (1/????) *Angel Rojas (1/????) *Barbara Kean (1/????) *Jimmy Gordon (1/????) *Quincy Sharp (1/????) *Leonard Snart (1/????) *Lana Queen (1/????) *Vordigan (1/????) *Slade Wilson (1/????) *Solomon Grundy (1/????) *Carter Hall (1/????) *Shayera Hall (1/????) *Hro Talek (1/????) *Paran Dul (1/????) *Angela Roth (1/????) *Wade Eiling (1/????) *Mad Mod (1/????) *Traveler (1/????) *Emily Dinsmore (1/????) *Principal Reynolds (1/????) *Brainiac 5.1 (1/????) *Kara Luthor (1/????) *Lex Luthor (Earth-2) (1/????) *Winslow Schott (Earth-2) (1/????) *Jor-El (Earth-2) (1/????) *Thomas Wayne Jr. (1/????) *Bart Allen (Earth-2) (1/????) *Johnny Quick (1/????) *Carol Ferris (1/????) *Archer (1/????) *Orin (1/????) *Mary Batson (1/????) *Dinah Drake (1/????) *Quentin Lance (1/????) Minor Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Virgil Swann *Eric Marsh *Malcolm *Robin Blake *Rachel Dunleavy *Carmine Falcone *Rupert Thorne *Carlton Duquesne *Ashley Sawyer *Dr. Polaris *Hamilton Hill *Detective Bennett *Sal Maroni *Ubu *Tyler McKnight *Duncan Allenmyer *Lucas Luthor *Luke Hamil *Desire Atkins *Acid Tongue Links *''To be added.'' *http://smallville-legendary-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Detective Category:Detective